


New Adventures of Fanny Hill

by Mutant_Toad



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on a passage of the Fanny Hill section of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Adventures of Fanny Hill

"Mr. Gulliver, what fascinating little creatures," her slender hand ran along the edge of the window box. Inside the tiny men and women looked up at her and finally took notice. They instantly ignored the miniature horses and gardens and ran over to look at her fingers. Small voices, inaudible by her only little chatters, became frantic. The chattering stopped and one that looked like a female smacked one of the little males. She couldn't help but think that a lewd comment had been made in her direction, "Where ever did you find them? They seem a bit angry."

The older man pushed his glasses up his nose as he poured them each a glass of wine. It was only by pure luck that he'd run into the young woman and managed to convince her up to his room at the tavern. His intentions were not of the scandalous kind, but more the curious ones. He'd always been overly curious and had a bite of wanderlust. Her name had struck him familiar and he noticed she had no where to stay and so invited her, "Please, Dear, call me Lemuel," he walked over and handed her one of the delicate glasses before looking into the box as well, "I found them when I shipwrecked in a place called Lilliput. I became friends with them for a short while before they decided to try and remove my eyes. These ones I smuggled out for assisting me in my escape. Unfortunately, finding clothing for them is near impossible, so I try to keep it warm in here for them," he smiled at the little people and they waved up at him with smiles on their tiny faces, "No, they are not angry. In fact, they are rather calm. Generally the only thing that rilles them up is lust. It seems that the sight of a new female has got the men a bit stirred. Excuse me," he reached over and unhooked a small latch on the side of the box that opened up the side, "If they don't get to roam around and play as they please when they get like this is when they tend to get angry."

Fanny Hill watched as the seemingly excited people ran towards the opening and started to climb out. They slid down the side of the table they were set on and started to roam around the flooring. The woman all scattered and hid. It seemed like a sexual game of hide and seek to her. It was quite interesting, "Oh my..." she chirped as she saw one of the males pounce on a female that was hiding behind the leg of a small sitting stool. She giggled as she saw the two wrap their bodies together in a passionate frenzy.

"Oh my, indeed, Ms. Hill. Imagine waking up to find a few of those crawling into your pants and chirping about how to approach getting it inside one of them," he smirked sipped at his wine, "Before they became angry with me I was a well liked guest in their home. Many of the females would constantly disrobe and dance around my feet. I might be twice your age, Young Lady, but to them my...ummm..." he tried to think of a polite way of saying it, "...endowment was one of the likes they had never seen before. It was quite flattering if not frustrating after having to pick them out of my clothing every morning."

Fanny giggled as the older man flustered a bit and fumbled his words to try and keep the conversation a bit civil, "Mr. Gulliver, you've had such wonderful adventures. I hope mine are as exciting as yours."

"Again, call me Lemuel. I pray that they are and that they aren't. Pray you never end up in Lilliput or Brobdingnag. The tiny men of Lilliput will tie you up and never let you go. The giant men of Brobdingnag will built you a doll house to live in and never let you leave," he smiled again, "A beauty like you might find some sort of happiness in Laputa though. You could teach them the joys of practical sex that I could never do."

The mention of sex from the seemingly upright man caught her attention, "How so?"

"The people of Laputa do not see a need for any practical objects. Things like these simple wine glasses would be silly and useless to them. Instead they would have to rig up a machine that poured and served the wine as well as one that had an elaborately designed glass to hold the drink and possibly even a machine that held it to your lips to allow you to drink. Not even sex was simple to them. Not even having a good romp in a strange position was good enough for them. No, they preferred to build a machine to do it all for them. Rather interesting, but very inhuman," he smiled softly and motioned to a table that had a large blanket covering whatever was on it, "Before I left they gave me one of those machines to take with me. They didn't understand that I could just court a lady or even pay for a whore. I took it out of respect for their kindness. It was the only place I've been that didn't end up in fighting."

The blond woman's eyes went wide when she heard of a group of people that thought sex was boring. She'd had her way with a number of men and women and never found a moment of it boring. Sex was fun and eventful, "My goodness, I don't think I could survive there," a day without sex or at least enjoying one's own body was a day she cared not to go through. It was when she caught her husband laying with several whores that she realized that there was no way to be monogamous in life. That one must enjoy life to it's fullest and never settle for one specific thing or person, "Really?" her eye brows perked up as she mentioned a machine that pleasured people, "They just gave it to you?"

Gulliver nodded lightly and pointed at the cloth again, "Yes. I only keep it as a reminder of my travels there. I saw it used on a woman once while I was there. While I do prefer sex with a woman, she did seemed rather pleasured by it. I could see it being an interesting way if used with a lover and not just by one's self. Though the people of Laputa didn't really say it was for sex. They don't see sex like we do. They said it was to rejuvenate tired skin. It's used on men as well. To stimulate the prostate I suppose," he had never been interested in having any device, human or not, placed into that area of his body.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask to see it? I'm rather curious," she wondered if he knew she would be. After all, he'd mentioned reading the book that had been put out to slander her reputation. Fanny had told him that all of it was true, at least for the most part. It was about her life before marriage. This brought up the discussion of why she was wandering around and traveling the world now. Ms. Hill was more than willing to explain that she fell in love with one of her lovers and they became married. Instantly she'd given up her lustful life for him, yet he refused to do the same. Soon after her divorce she was back to her old ways again and ever so happy about it, "...as you should know, I can't pass up the chance to see something like that."

"Of course. It's not all that fantastic compared to their other devices, but I'm sure you'll find some amusement in it," he took her glass of wine and set them both down on the floor. Almost instantly some of the little people ran over and started climbing it to get at the alcohol. Fanny found it rather amusing. They were almost like wingless fairies with they way they went into a frenzy about their love making.

The young woman watched as Mr. Gulliver went over and started to carefully pull the blanket off the device. It was rather large, almost taller than herself while on the waist high table. The whole thing was made of shiny brass and silver metals. Gold Piping and intricate designs laced the whole thing. It was obvious by the compression chamber and water valve that it ran on steam. It was quite ingenious. As Lemuel said, she did find it amusing, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, quite so."

She walked over to it and ran her fingers along it. Towards the bottom of it, about waist height with a chair, was a long pole with a phallic shaped object. While it was unseemly for her to do so, she curiously ran her fingers along it. It was surprisingly soft, yet a light squeeze proved to her that it did have a tough core. Fanny was impressed and a little interested, "Wow...I don't know quite what to say. It almost feels like a real...one," she held her tongue from using crude language, "Yet it's so long," it was larger than any human man that she'd seen.

"Yes. The people of Laputa did have a tendency to over exaggerate things," he smiled and leaned against the near by wall, watching the young lady. She was a beauty.

Fanny couldn't help but notice the chair right next to the table, "Mr. Gulliver...again, forgive me for asking, but this chair...it seems to serve no purpose being here. With the device on the table you can't use the table. Yet the chair is nowhere close to any of the other tables," Ms. Hill could easily see that if a person were to sit bent over the chair that they could use this machine, "I know you said you don't use it, but I can't help but notice..." a faint blush on the man's cheeks gave her the answer she was looking for. Fanny quickly covered for her mistake, after all, she didn't want to embarrass the man, "I'm sure your female lovers have taken part in it. I shouldn't pry though."

The man nodded lightly. The truth was that she was right on both accounts. Lovers, whores, and himself (on a rare occasion) had enjoyed the machine, "Yes...they find it quite enjoyable."

The thoughts going through her head were common ones, but this time they involved this wondrous device. Through her travels thus far she'd encountered many people and she knew that she'd never encounter something like this again. She slightly wondered how quite the device was and if she could work it on her own. Maybe once Mr. Gulliver went to sleep she could test it out. Her eyes glinted at the possibilities of cold, mechanical sex. A blush came to her cheeks and she quickly turned to pick up her glass of wine from the floor and pick a small woman off the stem of the glass before drinking.

"You're not very good at hiding yourself. Remember, I've read you stories as I'm sure you've read mine. Ms. Hill, if you're wanting to try it out, then do so. I'm an old man. There is nothing you can say or do that will surprise or offend me. Why don't you freshen up in the other room while I get it ready? It takes quite a bit of water to get it going," he smiled and moved past her towards the door that lead outside so he could get some buckets of water.

Fanny nearly giggled with excitement as she rushed towards the other room and closed herself in there. She quickly pulled her hair from the updo she kept it in, letting her wavy, blond hair flow down to her chest. It was lovely hair and she'd been commented on how silky it was. Next to go was her cloak. She unclasped the ruby broach and tossed it on the nearby bed. The dark green fabric showing brightly against Gulliver's simple bed spread. Fanny quickly went about unlacing the back of her corset. It was uncommon for women to wear a corset as a shirt, but she enjoyed it. It showed off her soft breasts and it was easier to get a corset off than a dress and corset. Fanny didn't care about the 'whore' comments. She had more money than they ever could and didn't get it from selling her body. She was actually rather choosy about her lovers. Gulliver was a handsome, older, gentleman of a worldly class and intelligence. Showing herself to him was no damage to her reputation.

She walked back out into the main room in nothing but her bloomers and stockings. Mr. Gulliver nearly dropped the bucket he'd been pouring into the machine, "Ms. Hill, you're even more beautiful than I though before. I must say I've seen many women in my time, but few with the beauty and body that you carry."

"You are such a flatter, Mr. Gullliver," she had no shame in others seeing her. In fact she arched her back a little to allow her supple breasts to perk up a bit more, "Luring a young woman like myself up to your room, ply me with wine and stories, then show me this wonderful thing...You act the gentleman and yet you and I are much alike," she smirked, "We both enjoy a good time. Don't we."

"Yes. Yes we do...allow me," he finished filling the water container and moved over to her. His hands reached down to the small buttons on the side of her bloomers and began to unfasten them, "The woman I saw at Laputa using this was older than you, but I think this device does what they mean it to. Her skin and body didn't sag like most her age and she lacked wrinkles. Though I believe you'll never have that issue. The people of Laputa would be amazed by you at that age, I'm sure," he smiled again as he pushed the fabric down to her ankles before picking her up like a bride.

"Oh!" she yelped in surprise as she was lifted. Fanny lifted her feet up and kicked off the bloomers. Again, another uncommon thing that she did was shave. She took a mens straight razors and very carefully spent nearly two hours once a week shaving her legs clean. The soft curls of her pubic hair were a bright yellow just like her hair, "How very generous of you," she giggled softly as he walked over and settled down into the chair with her laying across her lap. It was obvious to her that he'd done this very thing before.

"You're the generous one. Allowing me to gaze on your body like this," he lifted her leg nearest to him and placed it on the edge of the table, "Here, now keep this leg up. The other one you can either rest on the table or raise into the air. Would you like me to keep my arm under your neck for support?"

Fanny was absolutely delighted at the positioning. It was rather erotic and highly excitable, "No. I prefer to arch back anyways," as his hand moved back she leaned her head back. Her hair flowed down and almost touched the floor, "Be gentle. I've never had anything non-human inside me before."

The comment almost made him laugh. If she truly wished to travel the world as he had, she would most defiantly end up with various things inside her if she were open to the possibly, "Of course, my Dear," he said softly before adjusting her hips slightly at an angle, "This might be uncomfortable at first. I've found it's better to have it inside you before turning it on. Women seem to enjoy that a bit more and find it a bit easier."

"Anything you say, Mr. Gulliver."

It was easy to see that Lemuel was enjoying this greatly. He eagerly slid his free hand down her stomach and between her legs to play with the soft blond public hair. The older man toyed with it for a few moments, listening to her breat quicken, before reaching over to the machine's phalic object. He started to pull on it, the pole extending some as it got closer to her soft slit. Gulliver was amazed at how strong she was as he removed his other hand from holding her and used it to spread the lips of her cunt, "I'm amazed. Most women can't do what you are now."

Ms. Hill giggled again, "I know," she said proudly, "Your hands feel wonderful, Mr. Gulliver. So gentle," she purred.

Slowly, he pulled the device close and soon it was nudged against her opening, "I aim to please, Darling," she cooed as she felt the cold tip entering her slowly, "How does that feel?" she was already aroused from their talk of the machine and seeing the little people of Lilliput in their mating frenzy. All Lemuel got was a soft moan as his reply. With a smile he pushed it inside her. It had little give to it and he could feel her body tensing as it went deeper, "Do you want it all inside you? If not, I can adjust us so it doesn't go all the way in."

"No. I want it all in. I can handle it," she panted softly. It was thicker than most men she knew, but she knew she could take it.

"Just a little more...and there," he smiled and looked over at her face. Already there was sweat on her brow. It was nice to know that even a woman of her experience could be pleasured, "Let me know when you're ready for it to be turned on."

After a moment, Fanny rolled her hips expertly. She slowly began to rock her hips to get some lubrication on it and to get a feel for it. Already the cold object felt nice inside her. The cold, metal core felt nice inside her heated body, "Now. Turn it on now," carefully, he leaned over to turned a valve on the side of it and quickly it kicked up. The top part started opening and closing and steam started to pour out of it. It wasn't the most quiet thing, but it wasn't as loud as she thought it would be. At first the pole started to retract slowly and push back into her at the same slow pace, "Oh..." she groaned lightly a few times before she realized it was starting to go faster.

"Allow me the honor of helping you in your pleasure?" it wasn't often he had a woman this beautiful in his lap.

"Yes...yes of course," she panted as it sped up, "Gods! It's going so quickly..." men couldn't go that fast. Though the next surprise was one of Lemuel's hands sliding back towards her hips. He slipped a finger down to rub at the soft nub above her opening, "Oh, Mr. Gulliver! Again. More!"

"God, Ms. Hill, you're so abandoned...I love it," it was so hard to find women willing to be so vocal. Even when paying for them they never satisfied all his desires, "The more I do for you, the louder I want you to become. Okay?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she cooed, her back arching as the device slammed into her, "Oh dear God!" his other hand soon found her left breast. He rubbed and teased the small bud before pinching it tightly, "Mr. Gulliver! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she hadn't felt this good in so long. Her husband had managed to make her orgasm in under five minutes and he'd been the only one to do so. Apparently his record was about to be broken.

"Ms. Hill, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight after this," he smirked as he twisted the hardened bud in his fingers. His other hand rubbed the ball of nerves between her legs. The device caused her fluids to soak her thighs and her pubic hair. Gulliver had never had a woman become so wet before, "You're so wet."

"Mr. Gulliver!" she dropped the foot that had been placed on the table to the floor and used it to arch her body up. Her other leg hiked up high into the air. Fanny Hill came hard. Soaking her thighs even more and wetting his pant leg that was under her hips. Suddenly she went limp and he freed his hand from between her legs to stop the machine, easing it out of her body with a small 'pop', "Oh that was wonderful..." she purred, unable to move at the moment.

"I guess so," he smiled, pinching her bud again.

She smiled and lifted her head up to look at him. Slowly she moved till she was sitting in his lap. Fanny could easily feel hardness pressing up into her bottom, "Why don't we go to bed? After all, my ship doesn't leave till tomorrow night..." she giggled and jumped up, her energy renewed so quickly, "I'm defiantly going to have to go visit Laputa now," she smiled and beckoned him with her hand back towards his bedroom.


End file.
